Field
Embodiments disclosed are related to heat dissipation using fluid, and more particularly, to a cooling apparatus that dissipates heat generated by a computing device using a circulating cooling fluid.
Description of Related Art
With the increase of the processing speed and performance of electronic components, such as central processing units (CPU), the amount of heat generated during operation of the electronic component increases. The heat generation increases the temperature of the electronic component and, if the heat cannot be dissipated effectively, the reliability and performance of the electronic component is reduced. To prevent overheating of an electronic component, typically, a water cooling apparatus is used for cooling the electronic component and, thereby maintain normal operation of the electronic component.
Existing fluid cooling apparatuses typically include a base plate of a heat exchange chamber attached to a CPU, and the heat exchange chamber is fluidly connected to a fluid circulating pump. The pump circulates the fluid inside the heat exchange chamber in order to deliver the fluid at lower temperature to the heat exchange chamber. As the fluid circulates in the heat exchange chamber, thermal energy is exchanged between the base plate and the fluid and, as a result, the temperature of the base plate is reduced and the temperature of the fluid increases. However, the existing heat exchange chambers are often of complicated structures and this causes a reduction in the heat transfer efficiency.